Meaningless Frivolities
by JiseiHakushaku
Summary: While Ciel may be the master of revenge, Alois just so happens to be the master of this particular indulgence. / Alois/Ciel oneshot. Boy x Boy, shota, be warned. Drabblesque. Genre undetermined.


A/N: Is this what they mean by smut for the sake of smut? I wrote a thought-filled make-out scene just because I could, at 3am no less. And it probably sucks, but oh well.  
Sigh. Beta'd by a friend who wishes to be unnamed.

Test-posted on LJ originally, being added to here just 'cause.

* * *

Breaths come out in pants, occasionally choked, all rugged.

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

Breathe through the nose or you'll suffocate.

It's a complicated and awkward process Ciel forgets at times, and each time he feels that choking sensation in the back of his throat he curses his inexperience.

He absolutely _abhors_ that shameful red tint that touches his cheeks when the boy on top of him chuckles, and only can make weakly aggressive moves to distract and cover.

Each time, Alois just runs a hand delicately down his face; as if he's comforting him, _the nerve_.

Ciel does not want comfort. Ciel does not want sympathy, be it teasing or otherwise. He wants to win, and be perfect at winning. Perfection at the start is folly, of course, but all the same…

When Ciel is with Alois, he does not want to be anything but flawless.

The blonde boy pressing against him isn't just a lover—what a disgusting term, really, especially considering they are both _male,—_or some frivolous one-time sexual indulgence.

Alois _fucking_ Trancy is his rival, and the source of his hate.

Ciel refuses to lose this match.  
_  
Prepare to king him, Alois; Ciel is the master of revenge games. _

This is just a game, a form of using one person and then ripping them to shreds. It's revenge.

Or at least, that's what Ciel would like to insist, pretending that a moan did not just escape his lips as Alois' tongue forced it's way in—gently, mind you—and take his own in some strange match for dominance.

This kiss was just revenge. There is nothing more to it. And there is nothing wrong with indulging in revenge a bit. Ciel is just indulging in this little reminder that Alois is his. _His to destroy at any time,_ he means.

But oh, no matter how much the young Earl insisted that this moment that resembled lust was _not_ lust, it was undeniable that it was, indeed, lust.

_Give in, Ciel, _a little voice that resembled the currently-dominant blonde's insists from the back of Ciel's mind. _You like this, Ciel; just give in to it. _

The dark haired boy shudders slightly at the thought.

In the same second, Alois pulls back, a soft chuckled emitting from the back of his throat. The sweet breath—it smelled of chocolate and some sort of berry, Ciel noted—brushed against the younger's jaw as he kissed his way towards Ciel's ear.

"Did I wear you out already…?"

The younger attempts to shake his head defiantly, but his head is held in place. Alois' fingers are rougher and his hands are stronger than Ciel's are, and his hold is firm but delicate.

"_Really,_ Ciel," Alois practically purrs, and Ciel feels his heart race in anticipation for whatever the blonde is planning, "you need to build more stamina. You barely can keep up with me when we play…"

Alois' knee presses firmly against a spot Ciel is almost ashamed to think about, and he groans a little too loudly.

_There it is.  
_  
That move he anticipated.

Alois practically snickers when Ciel grips his shoulders and presses closer.

Really, he _is_ weak. Or is it that Alois is so much more experienced in the art that is seduction that this small boy doesn't stand a chance? Those musings are quickly shoved away as Alois licks at the lobe of Ciel's ear slowly, avoiding the earring with ease as he nips.

Ciel sighs, flushing when he realizes that the sound was actually audible; the taller boy smiles to himself, humming as he kisses up the side of Ciel's face delicately, pausing only when his lips meet something that is neither hair nor flesh.

He eyes the string of the eye patch with blatant distaste before biting it carefully. A little work with his fingers and—_there we go!—_he pulls it off with his teeth and tosses it away.

Ciel's pentagram is solemn looking, tainting the perfect blue underneath with its deep, glowing purple.

"Trancy..?"

"Sebastian must be furious..." Alois mumbles breathlessly, smirking down at Ciel with half lidded eyes as he presses him further into the cushions of the bright red couch. "Does he mind that his food is being tainted so?"

Ciel's nose wrinkles, and he purses his slightly swollen lips. He looks so frustrated, and downright adorable at the same time. Alois only chuckles, claiming the lips once again.

There is a gasp of surprise followed by a reluctant moan as Alois' hands move downward, grasping and teasing, and Ciel shivers with pleasure.

_Absolutely divine, but supposedly meaningless pleasure._

Alois' lips travel, biting down on Ciel's neck a little harder than necessary. The result is still good.

If there is one game Alois can win, it is this one.

_Check mate, Ciel; you're defenseless against the master of this particular indulgence. _


End file.
